Just a Mix-Up
by baileylauren
Summary: Hermione and Blaise find out some exciting news, and suddenly, DRACO! All over Hermione. All over her BAD.


Hermione's POV (point of view)

I stood at the secret entryway to the smallest east tower. One of the more private places on the Hogwarts campus. I pulled the claw of the eagle outward and the statue moved, allowing for the wall to transform into a doorway. I entered. Ron had confessed his feeling for me earlier at Hogsmeade, and I had no idea how to react. I obviously hadn't the same feelings for him, otherwise I would not be needing the time alone to think. I had conjured a bed to place in the circular room that had a 15 foot diameter a few weeks earlier. I had become quite fond of laying on the sort of hard futon mattress and thinking. Nobody knew about my little hiding and thinking place. It was mine. I walked up the spiral stairs to the top and plopped down on my bed.

"Ah!" I heard a someone yelp. Someone? 'Nobody knew'? Or so I thought.

"Who's there?" I asked, perplexed. The small tower was in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dormitories, maybe it was another Gryffindor. Perhaps it was a Hufflepuff.

"I might ask the same!" The obviously male voice retorted. I recognized the voice after a second.

"Malfoy?" I said in disbelief. The Slytherin dormitories were on the other side of Hufflepuff, so I had no idea what he was doing on that side of the castle.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" He said, also clearly in disbelief.

"I come here all the time. Thinking and all that." I said, trying to be courteous, "Might I ask what you're doing on my bed?"

"None of your business, Granger."

"Actually it is, this is my bed, you see."

"Well, this isn't your tower is it?"

"No, but it is my bed, so either get off my bed, or leave."

"Fine then." Malfoy said slipping off of the bed and onto the floor. I climbed back onto the bed, but couldn't focus on my thinking with all of Malfoy's heavy breathing.

"Could you breathe any louder, Malfoy? I'm trying to think!" I said snidely.

"Could you shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Just leave if all you're going to do is sleep then!" I said, in defense of my thinking tower.

"I can't sleep in that bed, for the past few nights I've been coming in here and it's really been helping my sleep." Malfoy admitted. "So if you could kindly let me sleep in here, that'd be great."

"Ugh, but I need to think!"

"No, you need to sleep, like every human being. Go back to your dorm, Granger."

"This is MY thinking place, I found it first, so get out."

"What do you even need to think about at midnight?" He asked me.

"Well its really none of your concern, now is it? Why can't you sleep?" I asked.

"Well its really none of your concern, now is it?" He mocked me. I sighed and slowly got up. If Malfoy was REALLY going to give me THIS much trouble about thinking here, I would just go back to the Gryffindor common room and think there. Less chance of getting in trouble there, too. Stupid Malfoy.

"You'd best not be here tomorrow." I said, gathering my things. "I intend to think."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'll do what I please, Granger. Just go." He said sleepily.

"Actually if I found this place I have rights over anything that goes on in here."

"Actually, Granger, this is Hogwart's property, not yours." Draco reminded me snidely.

"Whatever, Malfoy." I said and walked out.

Once I was in the hallway I heard the door opening again, I turned around to see Draco Malfoy sleepily stumbling out of the staircase.

"Forgot your scarf, Granger." Malfoy smirked at me as if he was all high and mighty because I was so flustered that I forgot my maroon and gold striped scarf. As I reached out and took it from him.

"Thanks." I said sneering. As I spoke the word Snape came lumbering around the corner and caught us out of bed after hours.

"Really? Granger, Malfoy, I'd've thought you were better than this, seeking positions as head girl and boy. Keep up this kind of behavior and the spots will have a 0% chance of landing in your incoherent laps. Honestly, you two." He said scowling, "Detention at 10:00 pm Saturday, my office, you'll be writing lines." He stalked away. My brows furrowed and my fists clenched.

"I really hate him." I said once he was out of earshot.

"That, Granger, may be the only thing we ever agree on. You'll let _**nobody **_know of that though, it comes in handy to have him on my side sometimes. We're just lucky he didn't take away any points from our houses."

"See you in detention, Malfoy." I said, walking away. I waved without looking back.

When I finally curled up into my bed in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, I thought. I guess I could've stayed in the dorm, it was really quiet there. I thought of Ron, how I hated Professor Snape, how Malfoy could be so obnoxious sometimes.

DRACO'S POV:

When I finally got back from that -inconvenient- run in with Snape, I plopped into my bed.

"Where have you been?" Crabbe asked me.

"Snogging." I lied.

"Oh." He whispered back, and flopped back into bed.

Simply nobody could know about what really happened. They couldn't know I was rubbing elbows with _**Hermione Granger**_, miss know-it-all-Gryffindor-mud-blood. When I woke up in the morning I went to the great hall and began eating my breakfast at the Slytherin table like always. I couldn't help but look over at Granger, Potter, and the Weasel laughing about something that was apparently so hilarious that the whole room needed to know that they were having an exciting morning, unlike the rest of us.

"Ready for Potions class in 20 minutes, Draco?" Goyle asked blandly.

"I think I might skip today boys." I said continuing to stare at the trio of best friends, wishing that Crab, Goyle, and I might have that much fun. But that was silly, it would never happen. The two were as thick as... as... I didn't know what. They were thicker than anyone I'd ever known before, the blithering idiots hadn't ever the slightest clue what was going on. I had to repeat myself many times before I could ever get something to sink in to their idiotically stupid brains.

"Want us to skip too?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"Too suspicious, Crabbe. And besides, I'm not feeling well anyways." I said, "I'd bore you more than Professor Snape."

"Heard that, Malfoy." Snape said from a few feet behind.

"I find your class quite interesting. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand, school just bores them regardless." I said to Snape.

"I expect to see you and Granger after classes tomorrow in my office?" Snape said snidely, clearly aware that Draco wanted his dim-witted pals to know nothing of what was going on at the secret tower.

"Yes, Snape." I replied and Snape bore off to go yell at some other hopeless child out after the 10:00 curfew. Poor kid, whoever it was. Why was I feeling pity for some child who would be punished with the punishment that the idiot deserved? I had no clue.

"Bloody hell, Draco! Snape gave you detention?" Crabbe said astonished. "What for?"

"You know how I was out snogging that girl? I got caught on the way back to the dormitory." I replied, scared that my cover had almost been blown.

"What's Mudblood doing there?" Goyle asked, puzzled.

"Must've been reading in the library or something." I said, after cringing at the mention of _her_.

"Good, for a second there I thought it was Granger you were snogging." Crabbe joked. I laughed forcibly, not that the idiots would notice or anything. I wondered if there would ever be that person who would know exactly what smile or laugh or comment was serious, and which was fake. I wondered if there would ever be that person who could read my eyes and the way I walk, even breathe. Who knew? I still hoped, despite my father constantly reminding me that in a pureblood family marriage was NOT about love, it was about money, blood, and beauty. They could be cruel and evil and bland, but if they were attractive and had pure blood and were a from a respectable/wealthy family they were perfect fiance material. I was not to worry about anything but those three qualities. I constantly bombarded with what was to come of me, what I was going to become. What I really didn't want to become. My father is cold and rudderless and will not back down no matter what.

Night once again fell on the Hogwarts campus. I tossed and turned in my sleep. Granger told me I shouldn't go, but if I don't I won't get any sleep. I decided to chance it, I had told her that I was going to do whatever I wanted and that I was not going to listen to her. She was not in the room when I arrived, so I figured that it was safe to plop down on the bed. I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I picked up my wand and pointed it towards the archway that lead to the stairwell. The footsteps had finished and I knew that whoever was climbing them was at the top.

"STUPIFY!" I chanted as reflex. I still had no idea if there was anyone or anything there, but my worst fears were confirmed when I heard a girls shriek and I saw flicks of I skinny petite girl with red, uncontrollable hair as she tumbled down the stairs. "Hermione!" I said hastily descending the stairs. Harry's invisibility cloak lay in a heap beside her, the ugly patterned part exposed. I performed a healing charm and she suddenly breathed inwards. She was gasping in pain. There were several cuts and bruises about her. I carried her up the stairs in my sweatpants, shirtless, and laid her on the bed. She was conscious, but barely. I saw that there were cuts... everywhere... and proceeded to remove her pretty petite short nightgown. She was protesting at first, and it took a lot of persuading to get her to let me, willingly, remove her nightgown. She was laying there in her red with black lace bra and underwear, instead of the virginal white undies I had expected. She looked rather sexy...

'I am not thinking about how sexy Hermione Granger looks... I'd never." I thought to myself.

I doctored her large cuts temporarily and performed easy healing charms on the bruises and smaller cuts. I remembered a more powerful healing spell and used it on the rather large gashes. One in a particular spot on her back, right under the spot where her bra clasped. I peeled the clasp apart and gingerly set the two pieces of fabric against her sides. I performed the powerful healing spell once again. After I made sure she was all healed I clasped her bra and replaced her dainty and lacy nightgown.

"Unguh." She made a noise. I leaned further in to hear her. "Thank you." She managed to whisper meekly.

"It was my fault anyways." I said stroking a tear of slight pain away from her cheek. I didn't realize how tired I was and flopped down on the bed next to her sound asleep.

"Malfoy, wake up, its nearly 4 pm, we slept the day away!" Granger said. "Also, you got a letter from your dad... I, I read it." I looked at her furiously. "I am so sorry it was just so tempting, and I couldn't resist. I figured that it was something talking about the latest with your mother and house elves or something. Not what it ended up being though." She said.

"Why'd you read it?" I asked, still on the defensive.

"Like I said, I didn't think that it would be as personal as it is." She tried to convince me. She had -despite how angry I was- managed to earn my forgiveness. Her sorry eyes quickly made up for the wrong she had done. They were strange, really, her eyes. They perfectly promoted any emotion she wished to portray.

Hermione's POV

"Why'd you carry me up here?" I asked him, mockingly.

"What do you mean by that? Would you have wished me to leave you there all mangled at the bottom of the staircase? I think not."

"But, Malfoy, you hate me!" I spoke again.

"Well, I couldn't just let you lay there and die when it was my fault." Draco Malfoy said.

"Somebody has a guilt reciprocal in his brain, who'd've guessed." I said smugly. I was a little sore still, and walked over to the mirror to see

what shape I was in. There was no sign I fell there.

"I can always shove you back down the stairs, if you want."

"No thank you." I said giggling a little, "Here, the letter..." I extended my arm with the note in it, between my index and middle finger. He took it from me quickly. He opened up the page and began to read. His expression quickly went from solemn so solemn-er.

"My mother..." Draco trailed off. OH? Did I just call him Draco?

"Malfoy, I understand, you don't need to explain something that will bring such sadness to you.

"My father's in Azkaban, my mother's dead, and my dad is going to try to force me to follow the Dark Lord. I don't really want to, Granger." He walked to the window, not letting me see his face. I, in a stark raving mad attempt to cool him off, hugged him from behind. He didn't protest, just continued what he was doing. Then he turned around and hugged me back.

"Why are you being so nice to me when I've been nothing but cruel to you?" He asked.

"I'm always willing to give people another chance." I responded.

"You mean like Potter after his name came flying out of the Goblet?" He said.

"Yes."

"That's a good quality, Granger, but doesn't your heart get broken all the time?" He asked.

"Sometimes, yes. Other times, it's worth it." I said.

"It was my father, Granger." He said, breaking out of the hug.

"What was your father, Malfoy?" I said concerned.

"He was the one who... Nevermind."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to tell you."

"You can tell me when you're ready." I said, patting his shoulder and then running my hand down his arm. I looked for my robe and couldn't find it. I couldn't find anything but my slippers, in fact.

"I can't go out like this!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Like what?" He asked, completely oblivious.

"This is DAYTIME! People will see me... in my... nightgown." I managed to squeak out.

"Here." He gave me his robe.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I still have my dress shirt." He shrugged.

"Thanks. Bye." I excused myself.

"Bye, mudblood."

"Shut up, Malfoy." I walked down the stairs.

Once I began walking to the Gryffindor common room, I got plenty of stares.

"I wonder why they're all staring at me..." I thought to myself. "Oh, I guess I am wearing a Slytherin robe..."

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked me.

"I was doing some late night research in the library and I fell asleep." I offered.

"Ron checked there and he didn't see you." Harry countered.

"That's because I was under the invisibility cloak." I retorted, proud of my cleverness. I handed Harry his cloak.

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry said taking his cloak back. "But why are you wearing a Slytherin cloak?"

"Um, I have no idea..." I lied.

"Strange." Harry said suspiciously.

"Well, I'm off to change." I said.

"Yeah. Lucky that its a Saturday, Hermione."

"Yes, I suppose." I said, walking up to the stairs to the Gryffindor Dormitories.

I sighed with relief when I finally got into the comfort of my own robes. Not that Malfoy's weren't nice, it's just that I wasn't getting nice looks while wearing them.

"I'll fold them up and leave them on the bed for him" I thought.

I headed out of the girls dorms and went to the stands. In the end Malfoy caught the snitch and the Slytherins won against the Gryffindors for the first time since Harry was appointed seeker six years ago. Harry and Ron both got hugs and congratulations from me when they got back to the common room. I headed to Snape's office 20 minutes before ten to quickly stop before

"We won, Mudblood." Malfoy said when I got up there.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to detention?" I snidely said, shoving his robes into his chest.

"Shouldn't you?" He smirked.

"I wanted to put those up here first." I said, pointing to the robes in his arms. "I'm leaving now." I said turning.

"I might be late." He told me before I disappeared down the spiral staircase.

"Do what you want, Malfoy." I remarked.

"5 minutes early, Granger. If I didn't know your ways I would think that you were excited about detention." Snape said when I arrived.

"Malfoy'll probably be late, Professor." I said.

"I suspected that much." He said. "You can get started on your lines then, Miss Granger, until Mr. Malfoy arrives. Once he does, I'll have some questions to ask you."

"Yes Professor." I said dipping my quill in the ink, "What would you like the lines to say?"

"Make them say: I will not sneak around the school after curfew with other students." He smirked.

"Professor?" I said.

"It's what I said, isn't it?" I nodded. "Then do it."

"Yes Professor." I swallowed deeply.

"15 minutes late, Malfoy." Snape said, pointing to the desk next to me for him to sit.

"Sorry about that, I had to work on a school paper." He lied.

"No excuses." He said. "Now, I have some questions to ask you. You will answer them truthfully, or I will have to bring out the truth serum."

"Yes Professor." We both said.

"Were you two out of bed to spend time with each other, Granger?"

"No!" I responded.

"Malfoy, why were you half dressed?"

"I was sleeping, sir. Then I remembered I had to give Hermione her scarf she forgot in Hogsmeade." Malfoy responded.

"Is that why you were wearing a skimpy nightgown, Granger?" He asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Professor." I looked down and bit my lip, also uncomfortable.

"You two might want to remember to wear your robes next time. You never know who might catch you, and what they might think."

"Did it really look that bad, Professor?" I asked.

"If you must know, Miss Granger, yes." Snape said. I cringed.

"I might never live this down." I muttered to myself. Malfoy heard me and sniggered.

"Quiet, Malfoy. Have a look at Hermione's lines, and copy that. 6 feet and you will be excused."

"That could take hours!" Malfoy whispered.

"That's the price we pay for being caught, I guess." I whispered in return.

"Quiet, or I'll make it 8 feet." Snape threatened. Our jaws locked. "I'll be in the room next door, keep quiet."

"Yes Professor." We said, putting our minds back to our lines.

Malfoy turned to me once the professor was in the other room.

"It must've looked bad to see two half-naked students in the hallway after dark..." He whispered, snickering.

"I suppose it might've looked that way." I giggled too.

"I've finished my lines, Professor!" I said, an hour later. "All six feet of them!" I beamed. I looked over at Malfoy and he had about 4 feet done.

"Well done, Hermione." He smiled at me fakely after measuring my parchment. "You are excused."

"I'm done as well professor." I looked at Malfoy's paper and sure enough the six feet was done.

"Magic..." I thought to myself.

"You're excused as well, then Mr. Malfoy." He said.

Draco's POV

So what if I used magic to be done when she was? I wasn't about to sit there by MYSELF! Snape was really starting to freak him out with all the talking to himself. She turned to me once we were out of Snape's office and a fair distance away from it.

"Magic? Really, Malfoy." She said clearly frustrated.

"I wasn't going to sit there and listen to Snape mutter creepily..." I tried.

"You think I care?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Probably not." I sneered putting away my wand.

"This is where our paths split, Malfoy. Toodle-ooh." She said teasingly.

When I got back to the Slytherin common room, my overbearing girlfriend Pansy was there.

"Where were you?" She asked nastily.

"I was at detention, didn't Crabbe or Goyle tell you?" I responded coolly.

"No." She said.

"Calm down, Pans." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You know what I was thinking about doing?" Pansy asked me.

"What?" I asked, getting a little concern. I thought I had a pretty good idea of what she was wanting to do.

"I thought maybe we could have a little... Fun." She said biting her lip.

"Pans." I sighed, "I really don't think that we should."

"Why? Oh, come on, Draco." She said, grabbing me 'there'.

"No, Pansy." I said moving away from her touch.

"How am I supposed to know that you're mine if you won't even do more than kiss me?" She asked me, exasperated.

"Trust me?" I asked. "And most girls would be happy not to have the pressure."

"Yes, but once you get far enough and actually want it, your restraint is rather bothersome." She told me. "If you keep this up then I don't know what."

"God, Pans. Don't do that. I don't like ultimatums. You know that." I said. My parents are pushing for an heir and to propose to Pansy and here she is about to break up with me.

"I'm tired. See you tomorrow." She said coldly.

"Yes. Goodnight, Pansy." I said.

The next morning I woke up and made my way to the great hall. When I got there it was buzzing with the sounds of Gossip.

"What's the Drama today?" I asked Goyle who was chomping down on a donut.

"Granger, that's what's going on." Goyle said with his mouth full. "Today Dumbledoor had a spell on the doorway to wash away all enchantments, and it turns out there was an enchantment on Granger. An ugly one. So the enchantment goes away and she's standing there all shocked. She picked a good day to wear that dress. Then the daily prophet comes, and turns out Granger isn't Granger. She's Zabini." I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. I scanned the Gryffindor table and choked again when I saw her. There weren't many big changes, just lots of subtle ones. She was a bit slimmer, an inch taller, her skin a lot softer looking and flawless like the rest of the Zabinis as well as shimmering a bit, her legs were shaped just right, her hair was darker and more controlled, redder lips, the list went on. I even heard her swear her shoe size went down. Her eyes were plenty enhanced and held many different shades of brown making them stand out more. I picked up the daily prophet and read.

Daily Prophet

.

Hermione Granger (pictured in the link) is a commonly known mudblood at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A story was sent to us yesterday by the Zabinis themselves claiming the witch as their long-lost daughter and a last minute notification from Hogwarts this morning by Blaise Zabini, her twin, confirmed that the enchantment removing door revealed that she was in fact a Zabini. Blaise said that even he (knowing that she is his twin) couldn't really keep his eyes off of her, not to mention the rest of the school. According to a very powerful truth spell used on her muggle 'parents' they snuck into the Zabini's manor to snatch up the pretty girl that they had heard rumors about around town because they couldn't bear a child on their own. The ministry has heard the case and will put the two on an island together alone for 2 years for the pain and misery caused to the Zabini family. We all remember the big fuss about the pretty missing girl twin, don't we? Now Hermione's mother says she is going to spoil the living hell out of the girl now that she had her. They are in their 6th year, so she is 16 but better late than never, says the Zabinis. The girl is said to be moving in with them over holiday and when the school year ends.

Woah. Granger wasn't Granger. Granger was Zabini, and a hot one at that.

"Do you think my dad would mind her?" I asked.

"Ahem." Blaise cleared his throat.

"Yes, Blaise?" I asked.

"I would appreciate you NOT talking about my sister and if she would be except able to have your babies, Draco." Blaise pouted.

"You're just mad 'cause she can't have yours." Goyle joked. Everyone cracked up, and even Blaise let a little grin loose.

"For an idiot, that was pretty funny!" Draco said to Goyle.

"I try." Goyle soaked up the glory of being the funny one for once.

I looked back at Gra- errrr... Zabini. Yes. I looked back at Zabini and thought about what pretty little children she would have basically with whoever. Especially if it was a girl. That was it. I decided that I was going to have little Zabini girl whether Blaise liked it or not. He would have to go slow, or she would think that it was simply because of her blood. It wasn't. He had been thinking about taking Granger for a while. Actually at that time it WAS Granger so I think that its okay to refer to her as that when speaking of the past. I just didn't want to hurt her and if my dad had found out I so much as shared a kind word with a mudblood he'd have the "creature" killed on the spot. Not right to do that to her when she could be equally as happy with someone more her type, and less life threatening.


End file.
